Carrotblanca
Carrotblanca is a 1995 8-minute Looney Tunes cartoon. It was originally shown in cinemas alongside The Amazing Panda Adventure (in the US) and The Pebble and the Penguin (outside the US). It was subsequently released on video packaged with older Looney Tunes cartoons and was included in the special edition DVD, and later HD DVD and Blu-ray, releases of Casablanca, the film to which it is both a parody and an homage. At the time of release, WB did not own the rights to Casablanca (such rights were with Turner Entertainment - they still technically hold the film today, but now WB is responsible for distribution). Unlike the previous modern Looney Tunes shorts, this short was not made by the Greg Ford/Terry Lennon team nor Chuck Jones Film Productions. It was produced by the Animaniacs writing team at Warner Bros. Feature Animation (it is possible this film served as a test for animating the characters for Space Jam). Carrotblanca was the only Looney Tunes short produced by that group of writers and the Feature Animation division. The short involves nearly all the major Looney Tunes characters in roles from the film, including Bugs Bunny as Rick, Daffy Duck as Sam and Pepe Le Pew as Captain Renault. Some characters use their real names, others the names of the characters in the original film, or parodic versions. Several minor Looney Tunes characters can be seen in the background (such as Pete Puma as a waiter wearing a kaftan and fez, and Giovanni Jones and The Crusher as the maitre d' and doorman). Plot A German secret document is stolen and Usmarte (Tweety Bird as Ugarte, depicted unnervingly like Peter Lorre), the actual thief, lures Bugs Bunny into taking it. General Pandemonium (Yosemite Sam as Major Strasser) gets a frantic call from Foghorn Leghorn saying the secret document has been stolen, and immediately heads for the Carrotblanca nightclub---the Cafe Au Lait Americain. Meanwhile Sylvester Slazlo (as Victor Lazlo) and his wife Kitty Ketty (Penelope Pussycat as Ilsa) arrive at the hotel. Ketty attracts the unwanted attention of Captain Louis (Pepe le Pew) but she scratches him and throws him into the wall. Ketty, who happens to be a former girlfriend of Bugs, asks Daffy Duck (as Sam) to play her favorite song. General Pandemonium suspects Sylvester may know about the document and binds him in his office. Ketty pleads with Bugs to help Sylvester out of this. Though Bugs is initially reluctant due to the fact that Ketty broke his heart, he goes to the General's office nevertheless and confuses the General himself into jail. The story climaxes with Sylvester and Ketty escaping on the plane for Toronto, New York City and Cucamonga, as Bugs watches them go... except that they find Louis on the plane working as a steward. Louis asks Ketty, "Coffee, tea, or moi?", causing her to jump out, seemingly without a parachute, landing right in front of Bugs. They kiss, then the parachute opens, covering them. The Warner Bros. Family Entertainment logo appears with "That's All Folks!" written on top of it. Tweety pops up and says (in Peter Lorre's voice) "That's All Folks!" and the cartoon ends. This cartoon contains the Looney Tunes-logo, but the Merrie Melodies-leader can be heard. Cast *Greg Burson as Bugs Bunny, Foghorn Leghorn, Pepe Le Pew, Airport PA Announcer. *Joe Alaskey as Daffy Duck and Sylvester. *Bob Bergen as Tweety. *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam. *Tress MacNeille as Penelope Pussycat. Home Media ;DVD *''The Essential Bugs Bunny'' ;Blu-ray *''Casablanca: 70th Anniversary Edition'' Cameos *Porky Pig *Sam Sheepdog *Spike and Chester *Granny *Pete Puma *Beaky Buzzard *The Crusher *Giovanni Jones *Elmer Fudd *Rocky and Mugsy *Foghorn Leghorn *Gossamer *Barnyard Dawg *Miss Prissy External links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0112638/ Carrotblanca] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/36499-Carrotblanca.html Carrotblanca] at the Big Cartoon Database ;Source film *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0034583/ Casablanca] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts